


Friends Protect Each Other

by AceOfTheFandoms



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Beta Read, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, dream smp exile arc, for once in my life, platonic clingyduo, tommy and tubbo are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: What if Tubbo had visited Tommy during exile while Dream was there?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Friends Protect Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have been waiting so long to post this (only like a week or so but still). This was originally an exchange gift for a friend and I'm now posting it here!

If there was one thing Tubbo had learned from his short time as president so far, it was that being a president was hard.

He was working on building on L’Manburg again, and that was good.

But because Dream threatened them, he had to exile his best friend.

He was going to be honest, a lot of what he was doing was because Quackity, Fundy, or another member of his cabinet said it was the right thing to do.

And well, Quackity and Fundy had been a part of Schlatt’s government as well, so Tubbo figured listening to them would be okay.

That didn’t mean Tubbo listened to everything they said though. For example, for some reason, they didn’t want him to visit Tommy. They kept saying something about him being a bad influence and Tubbo just didn’t care. All he knew is that no matter what Tommy had done, he was his friend.

So, one day when Quackity and Fundy were busy, one day when he just needed a break, he took out his compass and started following it. They should be able to take care of L’Manburg for a bit while he was gone.

He was glad nothing had happened to it since Ghostbur had given it to him. He didn’t know how he’d be able to find Tommy without it.

It took a while to get there, which made sense as Tommy had been banned from both L’Manburg and the Dream SMP part of the server.

Tubbo glanced down at his compass and noticed it seemed to be pointing towards a house ahead. That must be it. He couldn’t wait to see his friend again.

...But nothing could have truly prepared Tubbo for what he saw as he walked up to.

He saw Tommy and was about to call out to him when he noticed Dream standing in front of him. 

“You know the drill Tommy, put your stuff into the hole,” Dream said.

“Dream,” Tubbo called out, making himself known. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Dream froze upon hearing Tubbo. “Tubbo, I thought you were in L’Manburg.”

“I wanted to check on my friend,” Tubbo said, pulling out his sword, “and I’m going to ask you again Dream, what are you doing to Tommy?”

Tommy himself looked confused, glancing between Dream and Tubbo. “But you said... you said only you cared…”

At that moment, Tubbo knew he didn’t care about Dream, he just needed to help his friend. He needed to get him somewhere safe, somewhere far away from here where Dream couldn’t find him. Whether that was back in L’Manburg or somewhere else, he didn’t care. He just needed Tommy to be safe.

Tubbo pointed his sword at Dream. “Step away from Tommy.”

“Do you really think you can beat me Tubbo, especially considering you’re on your last life?”

“Don’t know, but I’d feel worse if I didn’t try to help my friend who needs it. Besides, I don’t think you’d want to have the people of L’Manburg after you for killing their president unprovoked.”

That made Dream pause slightly. Tubbo had to hope Dream would leave; as much as a front Tubbo was putting up, he knew Dream would be able to beat him if he really wanted to.

Tubbo had to hold back a sigh of relief when it appeared Dream was backing off.

“You can’t protect him forever Tubbo. Eventually, I’ll be able to go after him again and you won’t be able to stop me.”

“Well that day isn’t today is it?”

Dream smirked before he left. “But it may be soon.”

Tubbo kept an eye on Dream until he was out of sight before dropping his sword and rushing over to Tommy.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here,” Tubbo muttered.

“No Tubbo, it’s fine,” Tommy said.

“It’s not fine,” Tubbo argued back, “and I’m not going to leave you where  _ he _ can get you again, we’re going back to L’Manburg.”

“I’m exiled from L’Manburg!”

“Did you forget I’m the President? I can just unexile you!”

“That’s not a thing!”

“It is now.”

Tommy looked at Tubbo and realized something. “You aren’t going to let this go are you?”

“Nope,” Tubbo said. “Now grab your stuff, it’s a long walk back to L’Manburg from here.”

Tommy rolled his eyes but went to grab it. 

“And Tommy... whenever you’re ready to talk about what he did... I’m here for you.”

Tommy froze slightly at that but nodded.

“Now come on, I need to think of an excuse for Quackity and Fundy to let you back in.”

Tommy snorted at that, which was Tubbo’s plan, as they started heading back.

“I thought you just said you were the President.”

“Yeah, but I’m still gonna need some excuse.”

Tubbo glanced back one last time as they started heading back. He wouldn’t let Tommy come back here. Not as long as he could help it.


End file.
